


Training

by randomskittles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Merlin, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, acrobatic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomskittles/pseuds/randomskittles
Summary: Arthur is locked in his room under Uther's orders but he still needs to train. That's where Merlin comes in.





	Training

Arthur was angry. Uther had confined him to his room because he wanted to go see what Morgause had to say about his mother. 

Arthur paced his room, trying to come up with a solution. Just then, Merlin entered the room. Perfect. 

“Arthur what's going on?” 

“Father has confined me to my room.”

“Why?”

“That's not important right now. I need to train but since i can't leave the room, you're going to help me.”

“What? But-”

“Merlin.”

Merlin stopped and sighed. “What do you need me to do?” 

“Strip and get on the bed.” 

“Arthur!” 

“Now, Merlin.” 

“Fine.” And then Merlin blushed bright red as he pulled off his clothes with jerky movements.   
When he was finished, he lay on his back on the bed, looking at Arthur nervously.

Arthur went to the bedside table and got oil out of a drawer, then sat on the bed and turned to Merlin, flipping him over.

Arthur wasted no time in preparing Merlin. Efficient, perfunctory movements, first one finger, then two, and finally three fingers all stretching Merlin while Merlin made wonderful noises. But he didn't fight.

Finally, Arthur turned Merlin back over. He lifted Merlin's feet onto the headboard, knees at his ears. Then Arthur stripped and got in the bed. Arthur turned to put his own feet against the headboard and held himself up with his hands. 

He risked putting his weight on one hand while he lined up his cock with Merlin's hole, and then he pushed in. Ooohhh. 

Underneath him, Merlin moaned as he bottomed out. Arthur groaned. Merlin was so tight. Arthur stayed where he was for a moment, waiting for Merlin to get used to him. 

When Merlin relaxed around him, Arthur very carefully pushed himself up, and then back in. Doing push ups into Merlin's arse. 

He gradually moved faster into Merlin, until he was doing push-ups as fast as he did with the knights. Merlin felt so good. Maybe he should start doing his push-ups in his rooms, with Merlin to help. 

Arthur adjusted his stance, since his feet were starting to slip on the wood. It shifted him inside Merlin, causing Merlin to cry out. After that, Merlin cried out with every thrust. 

Arthur could feel himself getting close, but he knew by the way Merlin was tensing around him that Merlin was almost there. Arthur drove his cock into Merlin even harder, grinding at the end of every thrust. 

One, two thrusts later and Merlin tightened on Arthur so hard that Arthur came, thrusting his cock as deep and hard as he could, grinding down while his cock spilled, filling Merlin to the brim. 

Arthur collapsed onto the bed for a few moments. When he recovered, he pulled out of Merlin and turned to look at him, to find a shocked Merlin with come all over his face. Oh shite how was that so hot.   
Arthur got up and got a washcloth from the basin of water that was left from his morning ablutions, and used it to clean Merlin off. He straitened Merlin's legs and then Arthur collapsed onto the bed. 

When he felt they had both recovered enough, he pushed Merlin out of bed onto the floor.

“Get dressed. I need you to find a way for me to get out of this room. And prepare the horses.” 

Merlin hastened to obey, even limping as he was.


End file.
